dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:0551E80Y
Archive 1 Archive 2 Re: Catagories we need to talk. This is Coliboom and about the whole thing that happened with the "Sexy Characters" catagory, it was just a stupid joke and shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry for my poor judgement and it won't happen again. I'd like to apologize for what happened with "Sexy Characters". My brother uses my account for various jokes on wiki pages and I got an e-mail notification on what happened. We'd both like to apologize for adding that page and I'll tell my brother not to do anything like it again. Coliboom (talk) 11:26, May 15, 2018 (UTC)Coliboom I understand. 0551E80Y (talk) 11:46, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations! Due to your dedicated efforts toward the wiki, you've been made a moderator and given sysop privileges. As a moderator, any help you can provide in keeping the wiki clean and polished will be greatly appreciated! Suggested reading: * * * * * * Be sure to let the other admins or myself know if there's any way that we can assist you in your new role! 00:43, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much. I will do my best. 0551E80Y (talk) 03:31, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Son Gohan 1805 Here's your first target. This guy won't stop edit warring. DragonEmeperor (talk) 21:05, May 17, 2018 (UTC) He was doing it to pretend he was right about something he said in Discussions. I made sure to comment in the thread to set everyone straight. Orion (T-B- ) 21:08, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Gave him a week long block.--Neffyarious (talk) 21:10, May 17, 2018 (UTC) He has an alt, just FYI. Check Discussions for proof. Orion (T-B- ) 21:23, May 17, 2018 (UTC) I have blocked the sockpuppet account. 0551E80Y (talk) 03:23, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Broken links Hi, Aussie, I saw that you deleted the Dragon Ball Heroes page which at the moment was a redirect to Dragon Ball Heroes (game), I don't know if it was accidental, but now almost all the links to Dragon Ball Heroes are broken (red links). I think we should restore it and keep it at least as a redirect to the disambiguation or game article. 20:57, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Please stop deleting all of the redirects so fast, I wasn't even done changing the Dragon Ball Heroes links on the pages. Plus, your making more work load doing that. DragonEmeperor (talk) 22:17, May 18, 2018 (UTC) There already is one, but I'll slow down then and restore them anyway. 0551E80Y (talk) 00:27, May 19, 2018 (UTC) The problem with deleting it is that there are tons of articles that link to that page, and having it deleted makes the links to break. Having it solely as a redirect page (like Zamas to Zamasu or Son Goku to Goku) is what I recommend. 01:21, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Ok then. Mark the pages for deletion in the future on redirects if you will want me to delete them then. I won't be hasty deleting pages anymore. 0551E80Y (talk) 01:25, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Promotion procedures Upon consultation I have opened up a forum on our promotion procedure, it would be great to have your input on the matter. --Neffyarious (talk) 13:38, May 19, 2018 (UTC) :Please comment on the promotion procedure talk page and not that random forum: Dragon Ball Wiki:Administrators. Thanks. 14:11, May 19, 2018 (UTC) You thought I was gonna be drunk with power The reason for my swarm of edits is because I had to fix the dead links you caused as soon as you was promoted. And I'm still not done since Dragon Ball Heroes has over 500 links. Also, I can't give a reason for every little edit since I work on multiple pages at once. DragonEmeperor (talk) 18:28, May 23, 2018 (UTC) You know that is not what this is about. It's about you not putting reasons in edit summaries for undoing other user's edits without explaining why which causes them to complain on your talk page. I explained thorughly enough on what would happen should this reaches admin intervention. Other users are just as a capable of fixing the links as you are.that's why it's a community. You can still fix them if you want, just do it at a slower pace. Besides you been doing swarming before i became an admin and deleted those redirects. 0551E80Y (talk) 02:07, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Some of the redirects were either vandalism once in a blue moon, unofficial names given, or etc. As for my previous swarming, majority of the time was stopping trolls, but now that slowed down since they blocked and I can focus on other things. Plus, if you read what Rey0194 left on my talk, I clearly told him that his assumption was speculation since God's Crimson Radiance isn't mentioned anymore. As for Nikon, if a character doesn't have a swarm of moves and forms then a tabber isn't really needed. P:S: ExyleCage left you a message on my talk. DragonEmeperor (talk) 02:57, May 24, 2018 (UTC) That's not the point. You still aren't listening. The fact that it happened on your talk page '''highlights the issue with you. Users talking about it on your talk page rather then the article summaries highlights the problem of dealing with '''YOU '''as a user rather then the subject at hand. It means that these users don't see you as being respectiful to them and their editing, it irrates them. Frowning their opinion of you and this wiki in general. If a complaint like that comes to an adminstrator. It is required as our responsibilites to sort this out to prevent this happening in the future. That's the responsibility. And it will not be good if that happens, not just for you. But for the future of the wiki and it's community as well with future descions need to be made regarding new admins. If you would just leave edit summarises in your reverts on other users's and they put it back. It would transistion from being about having a problem with how you edit on your talk page. To the subject's talk page to sort out the edit war. And would not harm your reputation as an editor here. It is easy to do and even easier if you would just '''slow down on your editing. Slowing down on your editing and not doing as much as usual daily, can benefit much more in the long run. It gives you time to process what you have done, see other editors work and allow easier communications between all users should issues arrise. But personally the way you do things now. I would not support the descion of accepting you as an adminstrator on this wiki or any other wiki with the way you do things. Your refusal to change this so that your editing ability can't be jeapodised along with refusing to have better relationships with other members of the wiki. It also strengthens my belief of you becoming more strict on users with your syosp privalges if it's not done your way. All you have to say you won't do this is your word, but it's not anywhere near enough to be convincing. Becoming an adminstrator means much more then just being a dedicated an editor. I'm living proof of that. It's understanding entirely the responsibilities of the power being given to you, knowing when to use it and not without jeapodizing the image of a community strength as well to keep it maintain with your actions. Other users and new ones are just as important to me as anyone else. If they choose to make choices that break the rules, they will be taken care of. In the end, you are free to do as you wish, edit anything you want. But you should learn to take in more of the aftermath and consequences of your descions and how it effects everyone around you and their opinion of your place in the community. Seeing your history of this tells me that isn't going to be easy for you to do. ExyleCage is entitled to his opinion. But if he's unable to understand this is how things have to be done and when users had had repeated critisims of doing things that causes the community to be at odds with them and will eventually demand the admins to sort it out, if vandals happen, report them and they will be dealt with. My job as an admin means that since i don't do as much editing as other admins, i can use my time to investigate and get to bottom of problems more when they arise and sort it out. Thereby giving the other admins some relief on their work. I will not read his message. He has a problem with me, He can talk to me on this page. 0551E80Y (talk) 06:08, May 24, 2018 (UTC) As I keep saying, I can't always leave a edit summary for every single edit. As for my past on yugioh, I won't bother explaining since you probably won't understand it anyway. I'll just slow down for a while and let the others edit since your starting to get high and almighty now. But, I'll still fix the mistakes they might mess up at by accident. You good with that then. DragonEmeperor (talk) 10:43, May 24, 2018 (UTC) You'll be surprised at what you can do once you slow down on your editing. But if things get rough between you and other editors over an article. Direct them to the article's talk page to work it out rather then letting them talk on your own talk page. This will decrease your chance of getting in trouble at some point. 0551E80Y (talk) 10:52, May 24, 2018 (UTC) That's what I tried to do before, especially in edit wars but most of the time, I would always a message on my talk page instead. But, there were still times we managed to work it out and if one of us was right or wrong the war ends right there. DragonEmeperor (talk) 18:38, May 24, 2018 (UTC) If this happens on an article's talk page but the opposition refuses to come to an agreement on it, it can result in that user being blocked from editing for some time so that they can cool off without it being taken out on your talk page therefore at you as they would understand about the issue of topic debating. Also just because past aggreements have happened on your talk page doesn't mean that the other user hasn't felt some resentment for this happening and developed venomous attitude towards you and wiki in general. That is what you need to understand and try to avoid creating. 0551E80Y (talk) 20:52, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Alright. But, I can't control how a people feels about me. That's common for everybody on fandom. DragonEmeperor (talk) 21:27, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Jumping the Gun Again, My Dude. I never once said I had a problem with you. If I did have a problem with you, I would out right say that I think you're a terrible admin, which I have neither said nor even thought. I do, however, think you are still too inexperienced to make a call on bigger subjects like the one with Dragon. In my opinion, once you have a bit more experience, you'll be a fantastic admin. That being said, I like to act as a mediator and get people thinking, something that I usually do on everyone's talk page when I notice things getting out of hand, or if someone is jumping the gun and making accusations. I guess your opinion that I have a problem with you comes from the fact I type in such a cynical manner. I apologize if that's why, but I assure you I respect your wish to keep the wiki a safe and fun place for all Dragon Ball fans. The only thing is that I noticed you say to Dragon that you will warn or block him should anyone come to you with a complaint, which can, and will, give those who hate him more than enough "permission", for lack of a better term, to come to you with false accusations toward him. And, should you be having an especially bad day one of those days, you may not even bother checking to see if it's true or not. I just wanted you to be aware of that fact. ExyleCage (talk) 18:57, May 24, 2018 (UTC) My advice for you is to take a trip around the wikia and see how other admins run their wikis and enforcement of the rules there. Paticuly the Tardis wiki and the Seth Macfarland related wikis and see if i am just as bad or inexperienced as them. You may be critical of what i do, but there will be a fine line drawn at some point if this becomes a repeated thing and starts to impede my work as an admin, from being critical to being detremental. i am not too inexperienced on to handle when users have start to make an infamous reputation for themselves among the community from their actions and i come to talk to them to work it out. however i do understand your concern, If my emotions start to get the better of me and effects my judgement in handling admin responsiblities, you will know when that will be happen. If it does happen and i appear to become more venoumous at users. Then implore you to contact one of the beuracrats to let them straighten me out. 0551E80Y (talk) 21:02, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Proved My Point Your only singling me out ever since you got promoted and it's starting to get annoying. What do you truly want from me? DragonEmeperor (talk) 02:19, May 28, 2018 (UTC) You now exactly what it is. Other users are able to do this which is why i don't do this to them. I've said it twice which the first time you didn't do as i ask. Leave a reason for removing other people's edits on articles like RaphBlade7's. Otherwise they would have come and complained to your talk page about you or even worse to an admin about you. Which could result in you being blocked and your chances of becoming an adminstrator dropping to nearly zero for the forseeable future. If i catch you removing other people's work without a reason, i will restore it until you give an explicit reason as to why it needs to be removed. You promised you would work on this and i am keeping you to your word. BTW saying it's "Unesscarary" isn't enough. 0551E80Y (talk) 02:36, May 28, 2018 (UTC) You know very well that most of the trivia RaphBlade7 put is usually junk. I'm not the only removes them. He's a great editor but goes in depth too much or mix his speculations into them. That's why a few other users even Neff had to clean up the trivia section. I also told you that I can't LEAVE A REASON for every little edit I do. DragonEmeperor (talk) 02:42, May 28, 2018 (UTC) "Sigh" Going over this again. That doesn't mean you have to do it this way so that it drives him away from the wiki. He put that there cos he believed it would have been good, but just removing without a reason could result in a number of things happening that can be prevented by you leaving a reason. And i told you to SLOW DOWN on your editing so you can leave a reason for removing other people's work. You were doing it for a little while but then you went back to mass editing. 0551E80Y (talk) 02:48, May 28, 2018 (UTC) The mass editing was because I had to undo my edits involving Heros because Bullza renamed it back to its original name and I decided to separate the anime/manga fights for the ToP on the character pages. Other than that, I really have nothing else to edit for now. DragonEmeperor (talk) 02:56, May 28, 2018 (UTC) The mass editing doesn't have to be mass editing to sort those out it can be done less frequently or not as much so ohter users can do it. It's not gonna go anywhere, And it seems to also include removing other people's work on articles unrelated to heros as well. 0551E80Y (talk) 03:02, May 28, 2018 (UTC) If your talking about the similarities to the Marvel & DC characters, I didn't delete those. As for the mass edits, that was because you was deleting redirects and I had to fix those dead links. DragonEmeperor (talk) 03:06, May 28, 2018 (UTC) If you wanted those redirects back i would have gladly restored them at your request but you never asked. I did that simply because i thought it was just clutter and i could have undone it. Since then i vowed not to do that again and i've only been deleting the ones you've requested for deletion. The point is "mass editing" doesn't have to be "mass" editing to deal with all this. The more senior editors don't edit at the frequence as you do. You need to understand that while it can help article's quailty it can also cause a lot of other problems. This is one of them. 0551E80Y (talk) 03:12, May 28, 2018 (UTC)